


Hallways

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bed Cuddles, Early Mornings, F/M, Morning After Cuddles, Not explicitly sexual tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things would be a lot less awkward if Stephanie wasn't wearing a dress shirt and shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallways

Stephanie Brown was no stranger to the Wayne family. But that would not stop the heat from rising to her cheeks in both embarrassment and surprise when she saw the ever-so-punctual Alfred Pennyworth in the hallways of the Wayne tower penthouse. 

Stephanie was familiar with the Englishman, but she was certain that things would be a lot less awkward if the she didn’t happen to wearing just a dress shirt and shorts. 

“Miss Stephanie?” Alfred asked, the eyebrow raised in his expression seeming to indicate more surprise as oppose to judgement.

Stephanie had been in predicaments much worse than the one at hand, so relying on her instincts, she decided to do and say what she deemed fit. 

“I’m so sorry, I was just… running away now,” was all she managed to mutter before turning around and striding off in the opposite direction.

That seemed to be sufficient.

Seeking her previously stayed venue of last night, Stephanie opened the door to Tim’s room and slipped in as quickly as possible. The door shut with a passably silent clunk, and with that clunk came the ability for Stephanie to finally sigh in relief. “That went well…” she muttered to herself for a brief second. 

Turning, she glanced over to the other side of the room, where a blanket covered lump laid comfortably on the bed.

She chuckled somewhat lightly at it all; it was truly an oddity to see the famous Tim Drake actually asleep for once.

“So he actually does sleep,” Stephanie remarked rather humorously. Admittedly, he looked rather peaceful whilst wrapped up like a burrito, but part of Stephanie knew that it was much too tempting to not disturb him. For her at least.

Playfully, she ended up approaching the bed on her tiptoes before rolling on on the mattress with a good-natured smile on her face. When her form bumped into Tim’s, the grunt he made was most definitely more amused than it was discomforted. He was used to Stephanie randomly poking and prodding him by now. 

“You’re awake,” his raspy morning voice noted.

“As are you,” responded Stephanie, her voice in a playful whisper. She started snuggling up more to the former Boy Wonder, leaning herself against his arm rather comfortably. 

“What are you doing up anyway?” Tim wondered, opening his eyes just enough that he was able to see the sight of the playful blonde. “Thought you’d sleep in or something.”

“Well, I was  _gonna_  snag something from the kitchen…” Stephanie started. 

Expecting an amusing story, Tim let out a light laugh, “And…?” 

“Ran into Alfred.”

Tim’s laugh rose up a bit more, “Ooh, busted.”

Stephanie shrugged, “So much for being stealthy.” 

Reaching over with his free hand, he placed it on Stephanie’s head, letting his fingers run through the soft and charmingly messy strands of her hair. “So now what then?” Tim proposed. “Hide out until everyone else wakes up or…?” 

Beaming, she climbed up onto her lover, straddling him rather confidently as their eyes never broke contact. “Why not? At least we don’t have to be quiet anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble I posted on my tumblr writing blog, fight-for-your-write. You like?


End file.
